


Hogar

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [6]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff, JonDami Week 2020, JonDami week, Jondami, M/M, SuperSons Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Damian reflexiona sobre los lugares donde ha vivido...Descubre que hay un solo "lugar" al que considera su hogar.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Kudos: 12





	Hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón, sé que es super tarde y la semana damijon finalizó hace dos días, pero tenía que escribir esto.

**Miércoles: Hogar.**

Tras días deambulando en ese viejo planeta-prisión buscando a Jon, descubrió que no extrañaba para nada a Gotham.

Después de todo, la ciudad jamás había sido su hogar... aún cuando había vivido ahí los últimos 3 años.

A veces recordaba el recinto de la Liga de las Sombras. Aunque tampoco podría haberlo considerado su hogar.

Al menos había conocido el lugar mientras crecía. Nada le era ajeno. Pues el aprendizaje fue _natural_.

A diferencia de las calles de Gotham, donde se había _obligado_ a conocer cada parte, para sobrevivir. Para demostrar que era _capaz._

No.

Damian no tenía un hogar.

Ni siquiera en la Mansión Wayne, que llevaba su apellido.

Mucho menos la batcueva.

Damian _habitaba_ lugares, _convivía_ con gente, conocía personas. Compartía con ellas, hacía alianzas, y a veces… las llegaba a considerar _cercanas._

Pero Damian no tenía un lugar al que _quería_ volver. Sólo lugares a los que _debía_ regresar.

Hasta que se encontró preso en ese horrible planeta. Extrañando no un lugar, sino a una persona.

Jon era una luz, demasiado deslumbrante para la oscuridad que le habitaba.

Pero también representaba al pequeño resplandor que aún lo mantenía atado a la _inocencia._ Si es que aún tenía.

Jon era el único _lugar_ donde podía _bajar la guardia_.

Jon era el único _lugar_ donde se sentía _seguro_.

Aunque Jon no era un _lugar,_ Damian no quería alejarse de él nunca.

Y cuando finalmente lo rescató de su prisión, quería arrojarse contra él como un niño y bañarse de su luz. De su deslumbrante sonrisa capaz de eliminar las sombras.

Pero no lo hizo, porque él era Damian Wayne, ex asesino, ex-heredero de la cabeza del demonio, hijo de Batman con más de 7 doctorados, versado en todas las artes y casi todos los idiomas, capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Entonces NO. Él no se arrojaría a los brazos de su mejor amigo por un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero cuando al fin estuvieron juntos, se sintió en paz.

Y ese era un hecho que no podía negar, a pesar de que no lo podía poner en palabras.

Damian extrañó a Jon.

La calidez de su _hermandad._ La complicidad y simpleza de sus interacciones.

Sin trasfondos ocultos o malvados para dañarlo.

Una interacción pura y desinteresada. Algo que sabía que no tendría con nadie más.

Y cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, después de tanto pensar sobre ello, comprendió que Jon era lo más cercano a un _hogar_ que podría tener jamás.

No importaba dónde se encontraran. Así fuera otra dimensión o época. Siempre que Jon estuviera a su lado, estaría en su _hogar._ A salvo, seguro, en paz.

Damian no dijo nada de sus sentimientos.

No necesitaba hacerlo.

Había una extraña conexión entre él y Jon.

Tal vez ese era el tipo de conexión que tenían los mejores amigos.

Así que se sentó más cerca de Jon, contagiándose del calor de su cuerpo.

No dijo nada, y Jon tampoco presionó.

Porque después de todo…

no se necesitan palabras cuando estás en tu hogar.


End file.
